


Not Alone

by foundmyhome



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundmyhome/pseuds/foundmyhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"written for the prompt: CS + getting lost"  Emma and Killian are late to the party, the woods are confusing, it's getting dark and screw it-- Emma doesn't need to go to a party to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

“I’m not lost, you jackass!” Emma slammed on the breaks, jerking the car into reverse. “I’m just– finding my way.”

Killian rolled his eyes, tapping on the screen of his iPhone aggressively. “You’ve been finding your way for the last hour, Swan.”

Emma let out a strangled cry, pushing the bug back into drive and pressing hard on the gas pedal. “You’re the one who didn’t print out the directions!”

“Henry told me if it was on the talking phone I didn’t need to print it.”

“For the last goddamn time, Killian, it’s just called a phone.”

Killian sighed. “Right.” He dropped the phone onto his lap, rubbing his fingers against the right side of his temple.

They drove in silence, Emma muttering under her breath and looking out of the window. for any landmarks that would be recognizable in the darkness. The one time Granny doesn’t host the party and Emma decides not to ride with her parents, opting instead to leave late, and now she’s lost. Damn story book characters living as far into the woods as possible.

Killian’s hand lands on her thigh, his fingers rubbing soothing circles. “I’m sorry, Swan,” he said, softly. “I didn’t know the phone would freeze.”

Emma glanced over at him, nodding once before flickering her turn signal on, and pulling over on the side street. “I’m sorry, too,” she put the car into park, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I can get a little-”

“Vicious?”

“Abrasive. I was going to say abrasive.” Emma wound her fingers through his, sighing deeply. The party had already been going on for hours and there was really no point in showing up at all at this point.

Killian clicked her seatbelt with his hook and she snuggled closer to him, planting a kiss on the side of his neck.

“I don’t like being lost.” She admitted, closing her eyes. The windows of the bug were down, the summer breeze pushing the scent of the ocean and rain into the small space. His body was warm underneath hers, his thumb warmly rubbing circles on the back of her hand. He shifted, and she knew his gaze focused on her even if she couldn’t see it.

“It reminds me of being in the foster care, of feeling like I couldn’t find my way. Of being alone.”

Killian let go of her hand, raising it to her face so he could cup it gently. She looked up at him, his expression softer than his touch.

“For as long as I live, you’ll never be alone again.”

Emma’s breath caught in her throat. The words rang in her ears, the truth in them making her heart beat faster. She hesitated, glancing outside the car, but when she could only see miles of darkness, she swallowed, decision made. Leaning away from him, she ripped the keys out of the ignition and threw them in the backseat.

“Emma?”

She ignored him, pulling her shirt over her head. She heard his breath come out, a fast gust of air ripped without warning from his lungs. Raggedly, he said her name again.

She pushed herself up, over the gear stick until she landed lightly in his lap. Her legs straddled him, her hands resting on top of his chest. Killian stared at her, his eyes wide and flickering across her face, down her exposed neck and upper body. His hands skimmed across her, a careful touch that warmed her skin against his. His fingers remained feather light, painting a pattern he would never be able to copy but she hoped he’d spend years trying.

Emma held her face close to his, his breath puffing and swirling with hers in the small space between them. His presence was overwhelming, always what she wanted but hadn’t known to expect, and she found herself unable to stand the feelings that bubbled through her, heating her blood and clouding in her throat.

A beautiful, euphoric feeling danced on her lips and she wanted him to feel it. She wanted to exclaim with the taste of happiness coating her tongue. She couldn’t describe it, couldn’t fathom putting an experience so heavenly into mortal words, so instead Emma surged up and captured his lips. She hoped he could taste the joy; hoped that maybe he would be able to soak up the sensation. She wanted him to know what she knew every time he touched her.

“Please,” her voice was a whimper, a plea. She spared a second to think, self-consciously, about how needy she sounded, about the desperation in her arched back and parted lips. But he complied nearly instantly, his fingertips becoming a crushing presence, pulling her closer to him. One hand roughly tangled itself into her hair. Her hands were just as demanding, trailing his face and neck, grasping at his arms, her nails digging and dragging against his back underneath the layers of his clothing. Her breath sounded ragged even to her own ears and her eyes stung when he crushed his lips to hers. They pressed and tugged and whispered and she felt it like a salve on even her darkest of thoughts.

She tugged at his shirts and he complied, one arm hooking around her waist to keep her steady while the other tore his tops off. He pulled her back to him, his mouth latching on to the top of her breast, sucking the skin into his mouth with a soft kiss.

Her nails scraped against his back, harsher than she intended. Killian hissed, his lips spreading against her. His bottom lip snagged on the soft material of her bra and he groaned, his hand crawling up her back to unlatch it.

“Take this off, love,” his voice was hard, the gravel in it making her shiver.

Emma let it slide off of her arms, tossing it in the backseat. Killian mouth immediately descended, his tongue flickering across one nipple while he ran his fingers down her torso, feather light tickles that had her squirming closer to him, pressing her chest further into his face. He grinned and she laughed, once, a breathy sound that was accompanied by her slapping his shoulder.

“Don’t be a tease, Jones,” she scolded, running her hands down his chest.

Killian licked a stripe up her chest, leaning back to grin lazily. “I’m the tease?”

“Maybe,” she suggested, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him briefly, “we should both stop teasing.” Emma rolled her hips, grinding her hips hard against him.

“Gods,” Killian groaned, “Fucking vixen.” He thrusted up, his body trembling underneath her.

Emma dropped her hands to his waist, slipping her fingers lightly beneath the waistband of his jeans. She slid her fingers lower, until they were touching sensitive skin. He hissed.

“Bloody demon, you are,” Killian threw his head back, his jaw clenching while he swallowed hard.

Emma unhooked his belt, popping the button and sliding the zipper down quickly. “Am I?”

Without giving him a chance to reply, Emma wrapped her hand around him, softly pulling. His body shuddered, his hips bucking forward.

“You’re an angel,” he sighed, his face relaxing as she picked up a slow pace. His lips were parted, his tongue dipping out of his mouth to wet his bottom lip.

Emma laughed. “That’s better.”

Killian’s eyes flew open, narrowing at her smug expression. He hooked his arm around the back of her knees, carefully maneuvering them until she was the one beneath him. It was a slow process, difficult in the crowded front seat of the bug, and she was laughing heartily, her head thrown back. 

“Quit laughing,” he growled, shifting until his knees weren’t hitting her, “I’m trying to do something decidedly not funny.”

Emma laughed harder, her arms wrapping around her stomach as she shook. “I’m– I’m so sorry–I–” Killian growled again and Emma laughed harder.

“I’m not trying to lau– oh shit.” Emma’s eyes popped open, her lips parted as her eyes refocused on Killian’s expression, eyebrows raised and lips twitching up, looking as smug as she’d ever seen him.

He licked his lips, grinning. “I told you to stop laughing,” he shifted and the hand underneath her panties pressed harder.

One finger moved slowly and she moaned. Killian’s eyes narrowed, his pupils blown until his bright blue eyes were gleaming black. “You’re quite wet for me, Swan.”

Emma considered saying something snarky back, just to get a rise from him, but he twirled his thumb right there and suddenly anything that would make him stop seemed like a really terrible idea.

“Oh, god damn it Killian,” she thrusted her hips up, hard, and his finger slid inside of her. Both their eyes widened at the accident, but when she started rotating her hips, breathy groans clawing their way out of her throat, he slipped in a second and circled his thumb in a slow rhythm.

Emma didn’t care how desperate she looked, how she sounded when the chorus of “yes”, “please”, and “fucking more, Killian” came out of her mouth.

Killian shifted his weight, leaning on his elbow so his mouth could reattach to her breast, light, wet kisses trailing across her chest. Emma thrust her hips, desperate for more friction.

Killian’s lips trailed up her neck, sucking on her pulse point until the wonderful pleasure-pain sensation caused goosebumps to rise on her flesh. He kept of his frustratingly slow ministrations, her body pressing closer to him.

His thumb slipped, pressing harder against her bundle of nerves, and she nearly passed out. “Oh, jesus, Killian, there.”

Her pirate breathed out a chuckle into her neck, kissing softly, his thumb working faster and faster on her clit until she was bucking against him without abandon, her hands tightly woven in his hair.

She cried out, her body tensing, her hips slowly rotating against his fingers, the air gushing out of her lungs in a slow burst. She could feel her heartbeat throughout her whole body, could hear it in her ears; the loud thrumming of it and Killian’s heavy head resting against her breast were the only things tying her down to Earth and reminding her she was still there.

Killian pulled away, his eyes flickering across his face, smiling. He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, before placing a light peck against her lips.

She smiled back, hands stroking his hair. She lifted her body up, allowing Killian to move around her until he was sitting underneath her, his arms wrapped around her body as she sat in his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

They were quiet a moment, her skin cooling from the breeze pushing through the window. She nearly drifted off, her eyes fluttering closed and her body relaxed, when Killian softly asked her: “Maybe getting lost isn’t so bad?”

Emma grinned, burying her face into his neck. “Maybe not when I’m with you.”


End file.
